


Perhaps If I Stayed...

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Exes, Getting Back Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: The fashion industry is a place where you can lose yourself on your way to a life of fame and luxury. Byun Baekhyun is Chanyeol's greatest "perhaps" from his simpler days, and seeing him being so sinful under the lavender lights is igniting desires he thought were long gone.





	Perhaps If I Stayed...

**Author's Note:**

> During the releasing of EXO's 'Love Shot' teasers, I made a bet that if Chanbaek are released together I will write a fic. And I did! This is based on their concept photos~ I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: The smut might suck lol

To be honest, Park Chanyeol never expected to reach where he is now. If a younger version of him was told that he would be a popular high fashion model in demand among a wide variety of designers across the globe, he would have just laughed it off with a “shut up, don’t fuck with me.”  

He has always dreamed of being a drummer among other things, including being a doctor and a teacher. Never has it crossed his mind that in the future he’d be on stage but instead of performing music, he’s casting magic over everyone whose eyes lay upon his glory, binding their hearts on him with a spell as he walks down the runway with charm and grace.

 _“Chanyeol, my boy!”_ roars one of his dear fashion designer friends through the phone when he finally answers one of the hundreds of missed calls that he has been receiving all week.

“Hello, Kris," Chanyeol chuckles as he leans back against the velvety loveseat, fingers adorned with expensive silver rings drumming against the wooden handle. “What’s up?”

_“You’ve heard about it, haven’t you?”_

“About what?”

_“My company’s winter fashion show!”_

Chanyeol hums, eyes wide. “Really now? This is a first. You only do annual fashion shows.”

_“I thought I should break out from exclusive branding and start with it by doing seasonal shows.”_

“Interesting. What is the theme?”

_“Sultry Fires of Winter.”_

“That sounds… very bold.”

_“Does it pique your interest?”_

The edges of Chanyeol’s lips tilt up.

“It does.”

_“Very well. Shall we talk about it more at my office? Or anywhere, just as long as I could meet you personally. I know you’re very specific with the projects you involve yourself in.”_

“Sure thing,” Chanyeol shrugs. “Lunch tomorrow?”

_“Sounds like a plan. See ya, Chanyeol.”_

“Bye, Kris.”

Ever since Chanyeol has achieved a five-star rating to his name as a fashion model, he has been very particular of the shows he walk for. Before, he signs up for every runway and photoshoots his manager tells him in order to gain momentum until he finds his place among the stars but now, he takes matters in his own hands and chooses projects that could maintain the golden lettering to his name. After all, he also owns his own company and management. These days, it’s hard when you act reckless. One wrong move and his whole career will come plummeting down like a dried leaf during autumn.

The next morning, Chanyeol prepares to meet with Kris Wu to discuss things about his show before he signs up as one of the models and maybe have a little chat about how life had been so far. Unlike his usual casual get-up of Balenciaga or Adidas, this time he dons himself in a white statement shirt tucked into black jeans topped over with a fashionable yellow coat matched with pink sunnies and brown boots. With his raven hair brushed up, he looks every inch of the high-class model that he is. All he’ll have to worry about now is how to avoid getting mobbed.

Taking his trusty Mercedes-Benz despite it not being an appropriate fit to his aesthetic for today, Chanyeol drives himself to Kris’ company. He bobs his head to the pop song playing through the speakers, enjoying his alone moments before he’ll have to abandon the solitude and face people again after almost a week of not stepping out of his house.

“I have an appointment with Mr. Wu,” Chanyeol tells the front desk clerk when he gets to the company, who only gapes at him in awe before she shakily grabs for the telephone and calls for someone through the line.

A little over ten minutes later, Chanyeol hears the sound of heels clicking. Turning to the side, he sees someone he recognizes as Kris’ secretary, Jessica.

“Mr. Park, lovely to see you,” she greets bowing towards the model. “But I’m so sorry. Mr. Wu has an emergency meeting, and he can only be able to join you around one-thirty. Is it okay if you went ahead and had lunch without him?”

One trait that Chanyeol has developed through his modelling career is how he holds time very dear. For him, time is gold, time is precious. Time is an important factor in events where consequences lead you to either success or failure.

Hiding his annoyance, Chanyeol forces a smile to the secretary.

“Sure. Tell him to call me once he is finished.”

Sighing heavily to himself, Chanyeol turns on his kneels and makes his way out of the building. He scowls in irritation at the circumstances before wiping it off his face.

And then, it happened.

Even from his peripheral vision, he can recognize that face anywhere. Petite and borderline cold yet soft features with droopy eyes, a downturned mouth, button nose and currently with hair the shade of a reddish brown…

“Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmurs as the man passes by, his floral woody musk lingering in the air.

Chanyeol didn’t think the man heard him, but he comes to a pause and turns around to face him. The taller is rendered frozen in stunned silence – only Baekhyun had that kind of effect on him. He has always been very beautiful, but right now, even when he’s just wearing a plaid shirt of black and red and light blue jeans that hugged his toned legs well, he’s just breathtakingly gorgeous and handsome in every way.

“Park Chanyeol…” he whispers before he slowly breaks out into a smile that lights up his glowy cheeks. Baekhyun takes a few steps forward, mouth slightly ajar and eyes almost deceivingly bright with the stars that Chanyeol used to put in them.

“I never thought I would see you here,” Chanyeol says lowly as he takes his sunglasses off, taking a step towards him. “It’s been such a long time.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun chuckles. “Being a dad for my baby is very hard work, after all. I had to bring him with me because my parents are out of town and couldn’t babysit him for me.”

Chanyeol smiles, confused for a moment about what he meant until he finally takes notice of Baekhyun’s small companion.

“O-Oh…” he mumbles, eyes wide as he stares down at the child who couldn’t be past seven years old. When he looks up, Chanyeol could see that the curly mop of dark hair frames a face almost as petite as Baekhyun’s, but those very familiar eyes…

“What a lovely boy,” Chanyeol says, going down on his knees to be at the child’s level.

“Say hi to Uncle Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says in a cute voice as he tugs gently at his son’s small hand.

“H-Hello…” the child shyly says as he retracts his hand, folds them in front of him and bows towards the other male.

Laughing in amusement, Chanyeol reaches out and pats the child’s head.

“So well-mannered! What is your name?”

“I am Chanseong,” the child introduces himself with cute slight lisp.

“Nice to meet you, Chanseong. You are very handsome.”

“Thank you,” the boy giggles as he hugs his dad’s leg.

“Chanseong is very timid, but he is actually very playful and cuddly,” Baekhyun says happily. Chanyeol could only stare at him, the burden of a thousand questions reflected in his wide eyes. Just like him, Baekhyun is also a popular model, albeit not quite as famous as Chanyeol is but people knew him. It has been years the last time they interacted. Even if they were both popular models, not once did they ever cross paths in any fashion show and he never liked celebrity news, so it wasn’t a surprise that Chanyeol never knew Baekhyun actually had a son.

“Chanyeol?” the other man calls out, shaking Chanyeol out of his thoughts. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he blinks as he clears his head. “I’m just… uh, do you have time?”

“Why?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Would you like to join me for lunch? I’d like to catch up with an old friend. My treat.”

“Old friend…” Baekhyun whispers inaudibly.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing,” the man laughs. “I mean, I would totally love to but I have an appointment with Mr. Wu.”

“Oh, same. I wanted to talk to him about the fashion show over lunch.”

“You’re participating in that one too?”

“If it seems good enough for me,” Chanyeol smirks.

“Right,” Baekhyun laughs.

“Actually his secretary told me he is unavailable until one-thirty. That’s why I’m heading out for lunch.”

“Oh…” Baekhyun hums. “Well then, lead the way, Mr. Park. Chanseong and I will be having lunch with you, after all.”

“Perfect.”

Outside, Chanyeol, Baekhyun along with Chanseong find themselves getting stalked already by paparazzi. It’s a normal occurrence, but along with his schedule being ruined and the presence of a precious child with them, it’s making Chanyeol feel even more irritable than usual.

“Please go ahead,” he says, putting a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back as he gently pushes him towards the front of the restaurant just across Mr. Wu’s building.

“What, why?” Baekhyun asks, confused as he picks up his son.

Chanyeol points a thumb over his shoulder, and Baekhyun looks past his shoulder towards the paparazzi and their big cameras.

“O-Oh… what are you going to do?”

“Ask them to leave us alone,” Chanyeol simply says as he turns on his heels before Baekhyun could say anything else.

“Hello, lovely day everyone,” Chanyeol greets the clump of paparazzi with a charming smile across his face despite the flashes of the cameras hurting his goddamn eyes. Why didn’t he even put his sunglasses on before encountering these freaks?

“Mr. Park! Why are you out with Mr. Byun and his son?” one of the reporters asks then shoves a microphone right into his face.

“Look, I’m very sorry to disturb you,” Chanyeol says with an apologetic smile. “But can you please kindly fuck out of my business? Thanks.”

The nice expression across his handsome face immediately disappears as he rolls his eyes and walks off, entering the restaurant before he could hear the snide comments the reporters and paparazzi had for him. This wasn’t the first time for him. He was known to always snap at reporters and paparazzi, but for logical reasons. He always intends to be diplomatic and respectful towards them, but when he gets shoved with a microphone right in the face paired with a meddlesome question that is always nothing the public should concern themselves with, these lowlives could all ram the little respect he has for them up their asses.

“Chanyeol, here!”

The model walks up to where Baekhyun and his son are, in a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. He looks at Chanyeol with worried eyes as he watches him take a seat right across him.

“What did you do to the paparazzi?” Baekhyun wonders hesitantly.

“Nothing much. Just asked them to go home.”

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun tilts his head. “I hear a lot about you.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms over the table and leans forward. “Really, now? What have you heard?”

“Your bad relationship with the paparazzi after they leaked your little fling with some popular singer… how you always snap at them… and in turn, they say you’re a self-centric prick whose head has gone far past the clouds ever since you earned this sort of status in the industry.”

“Bunch of parasites, they better thank me for giving them jobs that feed them millions and keep their families alive,” Chanyeol sighs. “But it’s up to you to think if those claims are real or not.”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun murmurs, holding on to a glass of water. “The Chanyeol I knew… he was a sweetheart.”

“Not much anymore,” Chanyeol chuckles. “Everyone will ruin you in this line of work if you get too gooey.”

“I beg to differ,” Baekhyun says. “Looking into your eyes right now, I can still see the same Chanyeol who I’ve known for such a long time.”

“That is a very sweet thing to say. I don’t deserve it at all,” Chanyeol laughs lightly. “But how about you, Baekhyun?” He shifts his eyes towards the drowsy young boy in his chair. “Chanseong…”

“He is the beautiful son that I carried and loved all on my own,” Baekhyun sighs, reaching out to tuck a lock curly lock behind his ear. The child stirs, smiling up at his dad before he slumps against his side.

“Who is the father?”

Baekhyun freezes before slowly looking back at Chanyeol with uncertain eyes. “His… His father?”

“Is he in your life right now?”

Baekhyun laughs, almost nervously.

“We have Hojun, my boyfriend.”

Chanyeol just nods, even though that does not really answer his question. Maybe Chanseong might have been an unwanted pregnancy…

 _Stop going there,_ he tells himself when he suddenly feels this weird little pint of anger brewing in his chest. He should just be proud of Baekhyun for not getting rid of the child even if it was a pregnancy he probably did not expect.

“But you know, you still look awesome for a dad who takes care of a son twenty-four seven,” Chanyeol grins, changing the topic. “You’re still very fit while other dads in your shoes would have been pudgy already.”

“Don’t flatter me, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun laughs.

“But it’s true. Started out as a model with a son yet does nothing but just go higher and higher up is iconic.”

“You really haven’t changed,” Baekhyun sighs softly.

“Yeah…” Chanyeol nods as he looks down at his lap. “I wonder why I let myself leave you all those years ago.”

Baekhyun lifts a hand up. “Please don’t dwell on the past anymore, I–”

“We’ve moved on, I know that, but seeing you right now after so many years just makes me question tons of things. All the what-ifs and the perhaps in my life now all come crashing down on me. It’s… it’s just suddenly burdening me.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, reaching out to place a warm hand on Chanyeol’s.

“What matters is the present. We are here, better than ever. We’re taking the changes in our lives quite capably. The mistakes that we have done will serve as a lesson, and you shouldn’t beat yourself up with all of the maybes haunting you. Live up to the choices you’ve made. Don’t let everything that you have given up in the past to go to waste.”

The meeting with Baekhyun turns out to be a very interesting experience. He got a piece of wisdom he did not really ask for and seeing him once again triggered him to think about all the times he has spent with Baekhyun.

You see, Byun Baekhyun hadn’t been just a simple old friend to him. In fact, he was more than that. Baekhyun had been his boyfriend of almost seven years before Chanyeol left to go to France where he first landed his actual modelling job. It had been a rough decision and for a few months they actually tried getting in touch. But soon, it was evident that the distance will never make their relationship last any longer.

And so, Baekhyun broke up with him.

“It is for the best,” Baekhyun had said, but Chanyeol knew he wasn’t the only one who had been crying the night before about how their relationship will be coming to an end. Baekhyun’s voice was raspy and there’s no sign of cheer in his voice. It was the worst thing that could possibly happen yet inevitable.

But at least now, Chanyeol is reunited with Baekhyun and he had met his lovely son. Even if he already has a man to be there for him, at least Chanyeol is in his life again. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t as special to him as he was before, what is important is that he is back in his life.

But Chanyeol can’t promise to behave.

“I’m so happy you agreed to join the model line-up, even your company is rejoicing,” Kris says during the promotional photoshoot, walking down the lobby towards the studio. “Everyone is excited to work with you again.”

“The last time I worked with you I yelled at a make-up artist because she poked my eye,” Chanyeol deadpans, which makes the CEO let out a boisterous laugh as he claps the model’s back.

“She was just nervous, give her some slack.”

“I nearly went blind.”

“You could always go for surgery.”

“So helpful of you, Mr. Wu.”

Kris laughs once again. “Ah, I’m just kidding. I already fired her. We can’t have people poking eyeliners into popular models’ eyes just because they’re nervous.”

Upon entering the studio, Chanyeol isn’t even amazed of the way everything is so busy yet organized, like a beehive filled with worker bees going about their business. He is already very accustomed to the whole setting that the only thing that catches his attention is the presence of a certain Byun Baekhyun up in front of the camera, looking very alluring under the mystical dark blue lights while clad in that black and white get up.

“He’s so hot,” Chanyeol finds himself murmuring under his breath as he leans against the tables of food, eyes hooded as he stares at him darkly with his fingers hooked around his chin. Baekhyun had this kind of charm where he could look so innocent and cute but when he wants to, he can be so seductive and tempting. It’s irrational and useless now, but he’s kind of jealous that the whole world could see this side of him when he used to be the only one who can see it.

Perhaps if he had stayed, Chanyeol would not only be admiring Baekhyun from afar right now.

“Hey.”

Chanyeol is rattled out of his thoughts when Baekhyun appears at his side, still in his outfit. Up close, Chanyeol notices that his eyes are gray, with yellowish make-up adding up more to his sensuality.

“Baekhyun,” he grins, stepping in close to the other male. “What’s up? Didn’t expect you to be here today.”

“I wouldn’t be able to have my photoshoot for tomorrow, Chanseong has a piano recital,” Baekhyun smiles as he takes a cup filled with water and brings it to his lips.

“That’s cute, Chanseong is turning into a little Baekhyunee,” Chanyeol chuckles affectionately. “Does he know how to sing, too?”

“He does,” Baekhyun softly smiles.

“Just like you,” Chanyeol nods. “You would definitely make a good artist… I can remember the way you used to sing for me when we’re all alone… just you and me, together, bare and exposed to each other in your old bed room...”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun murmurs as he purses his lips, flustered as hell because he knew _exactly_ what Chanyeol meant, evident in the obscene insinuation behind his slightly already erotic choice of words.

“But looking at you right now,” Chanyeol trails his clouded eyes down the other’s form then back up, his eyes settling on the necklace of pearls contrasting prettily against his smooth skin. “You definitely fit being a model.” He reaches out and gently brushes the tips of his fingers over the necklace, sending a full-body chill down Baekhyun’s body as his face heats up.

“What are you doing to me?” Baekhyun whispers, quite pitifully as he stares up at Chanyeol with helpless eyes.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol grins charmingly as he retrieves his hand. “Just making sure you know you’re doing a great job riling people up.”

“Does that include you?”

“Don’t flirt back to me, you have a boyfriend.”

Baekhyun tilts his head cutely, but the sly smile across his lips was contradictory.

“So you were trying to flirt with me?”

“Maybe, depends on how you perceive it.”

“Chanyeol, you’re playing again,” Baekhyun sighs.

“I like a little tug-of-war game from time to time,” Chanyeol winks.

“Just charming, Mr. Park.”

The little trifle comes to an end all too soon when someone calls for Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun!”

The smaller looks away, face lighting up when his eyes fall on a certain person just a few meters away. Chanyeol follows his gaze, his mood plummeting down.

“And that’s my boyfriend,” Baekhyun says as the man walks up to them. “He is also a model.”

“Never heard of him,” Chanyeol mumbles, slightly irked.

“Oh my god, it’s Park Chanyeol!” Hojun gasps when he stops in front of them. “Babe, you never told me you were friends with someone so famous.”

“Yeah, we know each other before and we kind of go all the way back,” Baekhyun laughs. “Chanyeol, meet my boyfriend, Hwang Hojun.”

Chanyeol only nods, not up for friendly facades.

“So they were right, Chanyeol is a man of thrifty words,” Hojun jokes.

“He’s just shy,” Baekhyun giggles.

Chanyeol wants to snap and say that he doesn’t like interacting with irrelevant people, but Baekhyun still thinks he’s the same Chanyeol he knew all those years before and never really witnessed how much he had changed so he should just keep the sass at a low while Baekhyun is in the room.

“You won’t mind if I whisk Baekhyun away for a little date, right?” Hojun smiles brightly. Chanyeol only waves a hand.

“Great,” Hojun keeps on smiling. He reaches for Baekhyun’s hand and says, “Let’s go!”

Before his boyfriend could drag him away, Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and blows a kiss at Chanyeol’s direction, smiling impishly then finally presses up against Hojun’s side.

Perhaps if he had stayed, Chanyeol wouldn’t be feeling like a total asshole for wanting to punch someone who makes Baekhyun genuinely happy.

Chanyeol has no idea why he’s feeling this way. He is sure he did not want Baekhyun back. The man is already happy, he could live with that. A relationship is not something he wants at the moment, learning it the hard way after his last.

But why on earth does he feel so, so jealous?

Is it because Baekhyun is the only person he had ever loved and the thought of other men having him and hurting him infuriates him? Then that makes Chanyeol a whole hypocrite, because he had hurt him before too. He had chosen his career over him, even if he had not blatantly stated it.

“Why did you even have to appear back into my life?” Chanyeol groans as he rolls his eyes and proceeds to prepare for his own photoshoot, brushing Byun Baekhyun to the back of his mind.

Which doesn’t work, because for the next few days, it’s Baekhyun who floods Chanyeol’s mind even if he’s preoccupied with other things. He concentrates, he’s focused, yet when he’s allowed to slow down and be at peace, he is invaded with thoughts of Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

And oh, the sweet little devil is merciless. He wouldn’t allow Chanyeol to stop thinking of him, too.

_“Chanyeol, would you like to join me for dinner?”_

The model smiles lazily as he pushes the covers away from his naked body, hand brushing through his dark hair. He was sleeping in and he had just woken up from the urgent ringing of his phone.

Turns out, it was Baekhyun.

“May I remind you, darling, that you have a boyfriend?”

Baekhyun chuckles. What a sexy sound.

_“I do, but you are also a friend that I want to hang-out with.”_

“If you took a peek into what lies in the dark recesses of my brain, you wouldn’t want me to be your friend.”

_“Hmm, what’s this? Are you saying you have deep, dark thoughts about me?”_

“Baekhyun…”

_“That’s sexy.”_

“Hwang Hojun.”

 _“I know!”_ Baekhyun groans, _“I was just messing around!”_

“Then go have dinner with him.”

 _“Chanyeol…”_ He could almost hear the pout in Baekhyun’s voice. _“Please?”_ he says, voice sweet and gentle. _“Dinner, you and me. I want to talk to you.”_

Can Chanyeol even really deny him his wishes?

“Fine, text me your address. I will pick you up.”

 _“Thank you!”_ the other male yells at the other line. _“See you later!”_

“Alright.”

Dressing up quite casually in a beige sweater and ripped black jeans topped over with a black coat, Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up from the address that he had texted him.

“Why are you here already?!” he hears Baekhyun scream from the other side of his front door after buzzing the bell. Pressing his ear up against the door, he could hear the sound of footsteps, objects dropping and Chanseong’s excited little giggles.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol wonders.

“Not quite!” Baekhyun wails.

“Let me inside? Maybe I can help you.”

“No way! This is embarrassing!”

“I am your guest. It’s cold out here. Don’t be rude.”

Baekhyun groans loudly, footsteps stomping towards the door before it opens. Chanyeol smiles in amusement when he sees that Baekhyun is already halfway through preparing, with his make-up and hair styled while he already wears a white turtleneck. Downwards, he’s still wearing a pair of pink kitten pajamas and bunny flip-flops.

“Looking cute,” Chanyeol grins, which makes Baekhyun groan once again as he turns around to deal with the mess that Chanseong caused. Apparently, the child has found his way into the kitchen and brought flour and food coloring into the living room. Now, the whole place is a mess.

“Want me to help you?” he offers, smiling a little bit as he revels in the sight of Baekhyun bending over, his pajamas doing a great job at giving him a view of his cute perky ass.

“I’m so sorry, oh my god,” Baekhyun grumbles. “Can you please humor Chanseong? I will finish this all up then I’ll have to bring him to my parents.”

“We can go there together,” Chanyeol quickly says.

“It’s okay, I–”

“I treasure time the most, Byun Baekhyun. It would be to my utmost annoyance if we waste time by letting you go bring Chanseong to your parents then for you to come back here before we go actually have dinner.”

With sagged shoulders, Baekhyun just nods to what Chanyeol wants and goes off to finish it all up.

“Now why are you giving your daddy a hard time, hmm?” Chanyeol says, sitting next to the kid who was shyly looking up at him, as if he had not just caused Baekhyun trouble.

“H-Hello…” the child silently greets, lifting a small hand up.

“What an angel,” Chanyeol chuckles in amusement. “Hey, what are you holding there?”

Chanseong looks down to his hands, holding on to a drawing book and a box of crayons.

“Drawing things,” the boy answers, smiling.

“That’s interesting,” Chanyeol says. Extending a hand out, he adds, “Do you want to do it together? We’ll make something for your daddy.”

Chanseong nods enthusiastically as he crawls towards the tall man, sitting next to him as he places the drawing book on top of his lap.

“You love your daddy so much, don’t you?” Chanyeol murmurs, fingers weaving through the boy’s curly locks.

“I do!” Chanseong grins up at Chanyeol before he turns back to his sketchbook.

“How about your… your other daddy?”

“I love him too,” Chanseong says softly. “But Daddy Baek told me he can’t be with us, so it makes me sad a bit. I want to see him.”

Chanyeol feels his chest constricting.

“Do you know Hojun?”

Chanseong nods. “Yes. Daddy’s boyfriend.”

“What if he becomes your other dad?”

The boy scrunches his nose.

“He doesn’t play with me. He always takes Daddy Baek away from me. He can’t be my other daddy.”

“How about me? I will take your daddy away later.”

“I won’t be mad. You are nice!” Chanseong claps his little hands. “You help me with drawing daddy!”

Around twenty minutes later, Baekhyun finally emerges from his room, sighing in triumph.

“What are you boys doing?” he wonders, sauntering towards the pair.

“Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Chan and I drew something!” Chanseong squeals excitedly as he gives the drawing book to his father.

“Really?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol who just shrugs with a little smirk.

Upon flipping the page, Baekhyun roars out when he sees Chanseong’s portrait of him.

“This is so cute!” he laughs. “Thank you, boys. Now I know my lips form a downturned three and my eyes are actually the shape of what look like C’s with O’s in them.”

“You should frame it,” Chanyeol suggests helpfully.

“Lovely,” Baekhyun chuckles. He puts the drawing book down and pats the two other males’ heads. “Thank you, guys. You are so sweet.”

After dropping Chanseong off to his parents, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are finally alone, on their way to a restaurant.

“Chanseong is a very beautiful child,” Chanyeol suddenly blurts out, eyes on the road.

Baekhyun looks to his side. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” he nods. “Too bad his real other dad isn’t around.”

Tension crackles in between them for some reason, but Chanyeol just dismisses it as his weird affections for Baekhyun, not knowing about the things burdening Baekhyun’s heart.

“If you were told you had a child, what would you do, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun says this with a strangely quiet voice.

“Why the sudden question?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Curiosity. We never really spoke about children before.”

“Children… in my context…” Chanyeol hums. “They’re not so bad.”

“R-Really?” Baekhyun stammers.

“I like kids, as long as they are well-behaved,” Chanyeol shrugs. “But with my kind of job and how I am the type to fully invest myself in only one thing rather than balance everything all out, I will never be a good father if I continue being a model.”

“So… a child or your modelling career?”

Chanyeol really doesn’t know anything. He’s not suspicious at all.

“Being a model, of course.”

Baekhyun nods, looking to the side to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

The night goes on well for the two with nothing going awry at all. Or that’s what Chanyeol thought because despite the peace outside in reality, there are storms brewing inside. It was a chance for him, a chance for something he doesn’t know about, yet he blew it all off.

 

 

 

 

 

Being a model does not only require you to pose and walk the runway. It requires you to socialize, to establish connections and create friendships in order to survive the jungle that is the fashion industry. Honestly, for someone like Chanyeol who hasn’t really gotten over his edgy teenager phase, he absolutely _detests_ having to socialize in parties he is forced to attend in.

For Chanyeol to feel hesitant about going to a fashion show he is supposed to walk for isn’t a totally peculiar thing to occur. He once backed out the last minute out of a fashion show just because he felt like sleeping in. This time, he is feeling that way too, but he is walking for Kris, a dear friend and a designer who is actually fond of him as a person rather than just a walking piece of aesthetic to doll up. He shouldn’t let his anti-social tendencies to take over and ruin a good friendship.

In order to combat his urges, Chanyeol drives early to the place where the show will be held in. The show is starting at five in the afternoon but he is already there at eight in the morning.

“What are you doing here?” Kris wonders when he sees Chanyeol enter the show hall.

“I was getting the urge to ditch your show, so I thought I should just come here earlier to stop me from actually doing it.”

“You love me so much, don’t you?” the CEO snickers mischievously, which prompts Chanyeol to roll his eyes and laugh under his breath.

“It’s more like I don’t want to let down a person who pays me good money.”

“That’s so shamelessly honest, what the hell,” Kris laughs as he claps Chanyeol’s back. “Anyway, do what you want. Preparations will start at eleven. Make sure to eat a lot.”

“I’m going to strut half-naked, are you sure you want to give me that kind of advice?”

“I trust you, Chanyeol.”

The model bursts out laughing before he turns around and leaves to grab something to eat. He hasn’t eaten anything yet, after all.

Chanyeol spends his remaining hours looking around, watching people scurry around finalizing everything before the show in a few hours. As the minutes pass, more and more of the other models finally arrive, all looking excited as they chatted amongst each other. While he does know them all, it’s just at an acquaintance level so after giving his greetings to them, Chanyeol immediately leaves the place, not up to being social at all.

It was around one when Chanyeol finally sees Baekyun, alone inside one of the waiting rooms, eating through a box of pizza while sitting on a table, attention on his phone. But what really has Chanyeol’s attention are the smaller man’s smooth toned legs, exposed because of his shorts, crossed in front of him.

“Oh, hey gorgeous!” Baekhyun greets him when he takes notice of Chanyeol’s looming form at the doorway.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets as he walks up to him, hands in his pocket. “What’s up?”

“I’m so hungry,” Baekhyun groans as he rolls his eyes upward. “I love pizza so much, I have been abstaining for months!”

“And now you’re going through one whole box before a show.”

Baekhyun lips tilt to one side. “Just tell me if you want some, you don’t have to sound shady.”

Chanyeol chuckles as he steps in closer, body pressed up against Baekhyun’s legs as he plants his hands on the spots on each of his sides. Eyes gazing deep into his, Chanyeol takes a bite out of the pizza that Baekhyun was holding.

“Hey,” Baekhyun murmurs, voice deep. “This is mine.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Chanyeol grins slyly.

“Stop teasing me, go get your own pizza,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully.

“Can I get a Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol smiles suggestively as he leans over. “Because I know for a fact he’s more delicious.”

“You’re greasy,” Baekhyun laughs as he puts a hand on the taller’s chest then pushes him away. “But seriously now Chanyeol, have you eaten anything? It’s going to be a longer day ahead, we’ll have to eat everything we can.”

“Looking at you happily eating already fills me up,” Chanyeol sighs, putting a hand on his chest as he mocks a sweet smile.

“Whatever, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun grins, taking another slice for him to eat.

A while later after a little chat while they share the pizza, a stylist enters the room and calls everyone out to assemble at the main waiting room.

“Let’s go,” Chanyeol says as he follows the stylist out, with Baekhyun following closely after him.

When they head out, they spot Baekhyun’s boyfriend down the hallway, but he’s not exactly alone.

“Baekhyun, it’s Hojun.”

“Let him be,” Baekhyun grumbles, suddenly sounding displeased as he watches his boyfriend walk away while laughing with a tall girl that Chanyeol recognizes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks, dipping his head to look at Baekhyun. “Why do you sound upset?”

“Hojun… he’s with that girl.”

“Who? I don’t know her.”

“Lee Sunkyung.”

“I’m sure they’re just friends,” Chanyeol shrugs. “She seems cute but he wouldn’t replace her with you, that’s ridiculous.”

“He’s had a cheating rumor with her before.”

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. “While with you?”

“A different person,” Baekhyun murmurs. “His ex.”

“Baekhyun, I–”

“But you’re right,” he laughs shakily. “It might be nothing. I trust him.”

“I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun waves a hand. “Let’s just go.”

Chanyeol couldn’t wrap his head around the possibility of someone potentially cheating on Baekhyun. Handsome, cute, gorgeous, beautiful, ethereal Byun Baekhyun getting cheated on is absolutely _unacceptable._ Why would anyone find someone better if they’re in a relationship with someone as perfect as Baekhyun? Blasphemy. Heresy.

_**“Welcome to the first Galassia Seasonal Fashion Showcase with the theme Sultry Fires of Winter!”** _

Fashion shows are a part of Chanyeol's job. It’s the norm in his career, and yet his cold heart feels a beautiful ache of pride and happiness for his friend who has always expressed his insecurities about his fashion brand yet here he is, holding his first seasonal fashion show that has attracted masses of celebrity guests.

“Alright, ladies and gents!” a producer calls out to the first batch of models, including Chanyeol and some others. Baekhyun is going to be one of the last batches. “In a few minutes, we’ll be starting.”

Chanyeol wishes Baekhyun was in the audience. He’s totally vibing with the black jean jacket that he’s donned in along with the accessories that adorn his neck, the cross trinkets popping out against his bare skin. He doesn’t even have to look into a mirror to know that he’s blazing like the pits of hell. He doesn’t want to prove anything, he just wants Baekhyun to know.

“And it’s showtime!”

The curtains part, and the first model struts up the stage. When Chanyeol emerges from the shadows and starts his walk, people begin clapping loudly, with some of his fans raising banners among the crowd. This is what makes him love to model so much. Besides the attention, Chanyeol loved how he’s been entrusted the responsibility of flaunting off the outfit he’s assigned with. He knows he looks good and with his skill of drawing attention towards not only him but towards the outfit as a part of him at that moment, it makes Chanyeol feel so powerful.

“Great job everyone!” the producer congratulates them when their batch finishes. Chanyeol smiles and starts bowing at everyone. When he’s done, he proceeds to go to one of the waiting rooms to finally relax and watch the rest of the models strut down the runway.

Having the waiting room all to himself, Chanyeol sits on one of the chairs and throws his boots up on to the table. He sighs in relief, throwing his head back then looks up at the video feed playing on a screen.

During Chanyeol’s runway, the lights had been a lighter shade of coral. It slowly transitioned into a darker color as it moved to the right of the spectrum through each batch. By the time the last batch came, the colors were a sensual shade of lavender that made Chanyeol smirk. He hasn’t seen Baekhyun yet but he knows he will definitely do a good job.

And even if he had been expecting, Chanyeol is still blown away when Baekhyun finally appears.

He’s just dressed in a purple suit with nothing underneath, looking so shamelessly beautiful and sensual under the lavender lights that it actually makes Chanyeol heat up with something akin to desire, a sensation that he has never felt in such a long while. Chanyeol bites his lip, relishing in the way Baekhyun practically eyefucked the camera as he walks with masculine grace before he disappears backstage.

Shit.

Chanyeol could only gape into space as he leans back against his chair.

Byun Baekhyun… is definitely his biggest “perhaps”. How could he have let go someone so perfect as he is? If he had not let go, he would have the privilege of holding him right now instead of his boyfriend. It doesn’t have to necessarily mean holding him in an ardent way. He could hold Baekhyun against his chest, embracing him as he whispers words of praise in his ear for being so good at his job while being a good father to his son.

Perhaps if he had stayed, Chanyeol would still be able to do all those. But he did, and another man has taken his place.

Chanyeol stays in that waiting room until the showcase ended. A producer enters the room, calling him out so he could attend the afterparty which will take place in the same venue, just a different hall.

“Should I change?” Chanyeol asks, but the producer just waves his hand and gestures his head for him to just come out.

_Great, so I’m going to walk around half-naked then._

Chanyeol goes to the afterparty, where he could fortunately see that his fellow models were also wearing the outfit that they used during the showcase. The moment he walks in, he grabs the attention of various celebrities, most of whom he has talked to before.

He takes his time, talking with his acquaintances, yet Chanyeol’s eyes are roaming around, drifting among the clumps of people, looking for one specific person. Minutes later though, he gives up when he realizes Baekhyun is probably with his boyfriend. Like he should be.

Just as the bitter taste in his throat starts to spread out, Chanyeol’s eyes find their way towards the man that he has been looking for. How he had even spotted him while he’s hiding in a wedge between walls is a bit creepy.

“Excuse me my friends, I must go,” Chanyeol says, patting the arm of a singer before sauntering towards Baekhyun. He’s holding a glass of red wine, and his eyes are narrowed as he sharply looks away. He’s also in that purple suit that he had worn on stage, along with the pearl necklace that he had worn at the photoshoot and an elaborate earring made of diamond and pearls that travelled from the tip of his ear down to his lobe. And not to be thirsty but he looks like could scorch anyone with his visuals.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets, stepping in front of him. Baekhyun only glances up at him momentarily before shifting his eyes back to whoever he was staring at.

“Hey,” Baekhyun sullenly greets back.

“You’re so friendly today,” Chanyeol easily says, voice absent of a mocking tone so it was hard to catch the sarcasm if you weren’t listening to him.

“I’m not up for your bullshit, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun snaps, bringing the glass up to his lips.

“Feisty, I like that,” Chanyeol chuckles. “But on a serious note, what’s got your panties up in a twist?”

Baekhyun huffs, still looking very pissed off before he finally says, “It’s Hojun.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I am currently glaring at him right now yet he doesn’t even feel my gaze because he’s being so flirty with Lee Sunkyung again.”

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder, whistling lowly when he does see Baekhyun’s boyfriend with the model, dancing so close to each other as they whisper in each other’s ears. They’re both seemingly tipsy too, with glasses partially filled with wine in each of their grasps.

“He’s not even trying to hide it. Did he forget about your presence?” Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “What are we going to do about this, Baekhyun?”

“I’m jealous, but he’s not doing anything yet. I can’t make a move. I don't want to look like a big idiot.”

“Is a break up coming because you sound like you’re just waiting for him to fuck up so you would have a reason to finally call it quits–”

“Please, shut up!” Baekhyun growls. “Please, Chanyeol. I-I… I’m actually hurting here, you know? Looking at the man you’ve been trying to trust despite all the rumors is just… just painful.”

“I know, the way you look right now reminds me of what I saw through the mirror that day you broke it off with me.”

Baekhyun is silent as he just continues to stare at his boyfriend. Chanyeol sighs, grabbing a glass from a waiter who passes by as he lets his mind wander while staring at the wall.

“Love makes us do stupid shit, it’s mildly entertaining…” he sighs, chuckling to himself.

A gasp escapes past Baekhyun’s lips. Chanyeol looks over his shoulder to see what has happened. His mouth falls, surprised when he sees Hojun making out feverishly with Sunkyung.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol mumbles in disbelief.

“A fucking A-list asshole,” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth as he proceeds to stalk over to where Hojun stands. Chanyeol could only stand at the side, watching the drama unfold. Baekhyun weaves through the crowd easily and when he finally reaches Hojun, he forcefully pulls him by the arm then lands a hard punch across his face that has Hojun falling to his knees as Sunkyung could only cry out.

“Let’s go,” Baekhyun says when he emerges from the crowd, grabbing Chanyeol by the wrist and pulling him out of the hall before more trouble could erupt.

“Where are you taking me?” he wonders as they walk down the hall.

“You are taking me home.”

“Isn’t this a bit too fast?” Chanyeol says. “It will all seem like you were waiting for Hojun to give you a reason to break up with him just to get down and dirty with me.”

“So what, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun spits. “It doesn’t matter now. I want you, you want me. Now get in the car, drive fast.”

Chanyeol was a simple man and even with morals, he wasn’t righteous. An angry Baekhyun demanding him to take him home while wearing that purple suit is hot, and he just can’t find it in himself to deny his advances.

He’s an asshole, isn’t he?

The drive felt like it wasn’t even five minutes despite the considerably far distance. When they arrive, Chanyeol immediately leads Baekhyun up to his condo unit. The moment they get inside and he closes his door, Baekhyun shoves him against the wall.

“You’re so fucking hot Chanyeol,” Baekhyun murmurs lowly, his hand travelling down the taller’s chest. The taller’s eyes become hooded, clouded with something fervent as he stares down at the man in front of him.

“You have been turning me on ever since you stepped out on that stage,” Chanyeol says, reaching out to cup Baekhyun’s cheek. The smaller man holds his wrist and turns his head to the side, eyes closed as he presses his lips against his inner arm then slowly trailed them up, plump lips caressing his skin.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Chanyeol murmurs darkly as Baekhyun takes his hand and kisses it, eyes flickering up to him with something carnal flashing in them.

“Come here,” Baekhyun rasps, voice needy. “Kiss me for all I’m worth.”

“Are you sure about this?” Chanyeol wonders. “You’re not going to pretend like nothing is going to happen in the morning, right?”

“Take me right now and we’ll talk about that later.”

Chanyeol smiles gloomily. “That doesn’t sound so hopeful to me.”

“Don’t think about anything else, just think about me,” Baekhyun whispers. “Tonight, it’s just all about you…” He tiptoes, eyes filled with lust before he slants his lips over Chanyeol’s in a light teasing kiss that when he leans away, it makes the taller lean in for more.

“…and I.”

Chanyeol smirks. “It’s not easy when there’s a possibility of you leaving me in the morning.”

“Why do you care so much about that?”

“Because unlike you, Byun Baekhyun,” He roughly pulls him close against his body. “This isn’t just a chance to fuck you senseless.”

“What is it, then?”

“A chance to know if you could still be mine.”

Baekhyun is not able to say anything after that because Chanyeol moves in to attack his lips with a messy kiss. It effectively communicates his desire, so Baekhyun does not waste time and reciprocates it because oh, even if Chanyeol had no fucking idea, he craves him so much. He holds onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, both breathing heavily as they ravaged each other with kisses, engaging in a liplock involving teeth, grunts, tongue and drool.

“I miss your lips on me,” Chanyeol says, voice slightly needy as he leans back for a moment.

“Kiss me more, come on,” Baekhyun demands, almost growling as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulder and pulls him in, smashing their lips together once again in a chaotic, perfervid kiss.

While giving each other the lip pampering that they needed, Baekhyun craves to be closer. He tugs at Chanyeol’s sleeves, who gets the message so when he hops and wraps his legs around his waist, the taller immediately holds the thick under of his supple thighs. He then carries him to the bed, laying him down on the white sheets.

“You’re so mesmerizing,” Chanyeol whispers as he leans away to stare down at a disheveled Baekhyun, whose arms were laying at his sides as his mouth hang ajar, panting from indulging himself in the sweetness of Chanyeol’s lips.

“Not to be that one sexually frustrated son of a bitch but I can barely hold myself from pumping my cock when I saw you in this,” Chanyeol grins, darkly swiping his eyes over Baekhyun’s form. “I can’t wait to get inside you. I’ll make you feel so good you’ll forget about your precious Hojun and think that we never broke up in the first place.”

“For someone who has turned anti-social as he grew older, you’re surprisingly intense,” Baekhyun rasps seductively as he reaches out and caresses Chanyeol’s chest. “A little warning, maybe? You’re making me feel so horny.”

“I’m only this way towards you, dammit Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, roughly kissing the other male’s lips before he travels down to suck at the long expanse of his neck.

“You’re so irresistible, so dangerously handsome,” Chanyeol grunts, tongue trailing down his throat as his hands come down to unbutton the lavender suit. “We had closure when we broke up. When we met again, I never even considered getting back with you. But I don’t think that’s entirely true because looking at you now, all I ever want is for you to come back to me. Just like before. Just like it should be.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, watching through narrowed eyes as Chanyeol spreads out the suit, revealing the magnificent expanse of smooth skin. His large hands come up to caress Baekhyun’s chest, causing him to shiver at the sensation of his calloused hands against his searing skin. Chanyeol’s eyes glint, reveling at the beauty withering underneath him, in nothing but an open suit and a beautiful pearl necklace gracing the skin of his neck.

“I can’t wait any longer, so excuse me for this,” Chanyeol smiles naughtily as his hands come down to unclasp Baekhyun’s lavender trousers.

What greets Chanyeol when he pulls down his trousers down almost makes him lose his mind.

“You’re so sexy,” Chanyeol groans, eyes feasting on the sight of Baekhyun wearing black lacy panties, contrasting alluringly against his fair skin.

“Fucking shit Baekhyun, I’m going mad,” Chanyeol murmurs as he pulls Baekhyun’s panties to the side just enough to expose his red, leaking and hard cock into the open, causing Baekhyun to hiss out.

Chanyeol doesn’t play around. He has always been a straight forward guy, so without any more foreplay, Chanyeol throws Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders, revealing the tight little asshole that he’s going to be showering later with unforgiving, relentless strokes. Pouring lube over the heat, Chanyeol proceeds to get acquainted with it, pulling out little whines from Baekhyun. Not acquainted though – it’s more like getting in touch with a dear friend after such a long time. Chanyeol still knows every inch of Baekhyun’s body, and in no time, he has him moaning like he’s in heat, thrusting his hips back over Chanyeol’s long fingers as he prepares his muscles for the wreckage that he will be doing.

“T-Take it out, fuck me already,” Baekhyun whimpers, eyes closed as he throws his head back against the pillows.

“Let’s take our time,” Chanyeol grins as he pistons his fingers into Baekhyun. He pounds his fingers into him like he was fingering a girl, but Baekyun has always been so sensitive like that. So precious and sensitive to his touch that not even several minutes later, Baekhyun’s back is arching as heavy strings of cum spurts out of his cock tip, a loud violent scream ripping out of his throat.

“There goes the first course of the night,” Chanyeol grins as he licks his lips of the cum that had fallen there.

“A-Asshole…” Baekhyun whispers, exhausted as he pants heavily after coming down from his orgasm.

“Your asshole definitely is a delight, I love it,” Chanyeol sighs as he straightens up. “Now,” his hands creep down to his own trousers, unbuttoning the front until his own leaking cock jumps out. He grunts as he wraps his hand around the thick shaft, slowly pumping himself to full erection. Not even really necessary because he’s as hard as he can be thanks to Baekhyun’s sexually arousing reactions as he spoils him good.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Chanyeol wonders as he takes off his jean jacket. “Do you want it doggy, missionary, butterfly, cowgirl, reverse…”

“I don’t care Chanyeol!” Baekhyun angrily says, still a bit breathless. “Just get on with it already!”

“Spunky,” the taller comments as he takes his place between Baekhyun’s legs. “Then, I hope you don’t mind if I do it like this because I want to see your face when I violate you again after so many years. Feel free to tell me your thoughts too, I’ll definitely fuck you harder if you ask me to.”

Baekhyun has a retort at the edge of his tongue, but it rolls off the edge when Chanyeol slings his legs over his arms then slowly starts inching him into him.

“F-Fuck!” Baekhyun starts to pant, body shaking the slightest as the thick cock penetrates him, stretching his muscles out to follow its massive form. Chanyeol grins, almost maniacally as he lets out a deep, heavy moan that resonates from within his chest. It’s been such a long time ever since he’s been inside Baekhyun. He’s still as tight as he could remember. So freaking delicious – he’s slightly upset that no one’s perverting his good little asspussy the way it deserves to be.

But it doesn’t matter because it just means Chanyeol has more work to do.

“I’m losing it,” Baekhyun sobs, biting his lip as the way his body shakes start to seem like convulses. He’s too sensitive after his initial orgasm after all, and it hasn’t even been minutes after it since Chanyeol slid himself into him. He is leaking so much precum onto his belly, like a virgin having his first taste of massive cock. Well, Baekhyun has always been a masochist – taking in his cock even if it wasn’t the best thing for his messed up brain. Taking it in even if he isn’t in his best mental condition, preferring to get fucked over until he’s high on the ecstasy of having a thick dick plummeting into him and making him see constellations.

 “Look at you, you’re already a hot mess when I’m not even fully resting inside you yet,” Chanyeol coos as he reaches out and caresses Baekhyun’s red cheek. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Baby please don’t,” Baekhyun whispers, extending his arms out to Chanyeol who immediately leans into his hug, lips finding each other again.

“I’m going to make love to you so good you won’t think about leaving me again,” Chanyeol murmurs into the open-mouthed kiss. “I’ll do you so good, you’ll only ever want me.”

“You don’t love me anymore, how can you do that?” Baekhyun says, closing his eyes as tears of pleasure stream down his cheeks and his fingers dig into Chanyeol’s back.

“Oh? Who said I stopped?”

Baekhyun screams out feverishly, thighs quivering as he spreads them out for Chanyeol who thrusts sharply into him.

“Fuck that feels good,” the taller man groans as he smiles seductively down at Baekhyun.

“Please don’t lie to me,” the smaller man whispers in a pitiful small voice as he takes the onslaught of ecstasy that Chanyeol bestows upon him through each expert rut. He rocks his hips in such a merciless way that has Baekhyun choking in between every sexual noise.

“Why? I’m telling the truth.”

“You’re hurting me,” Baekhyun murmurs, hands shooting up to cover his face. He keeps on moaning so much through his uncontrollable sobs, sounding so erotically ruined that it makes Chanyeol feel a bit guilty. Guilty, but aroused even more.

“I’m going to take it slow, you sound so wasted,” the taller chuckles, amused with his ego inflating despite of his guilt as he dips down to latch his lips around Baekhyun’s perky nubs as he pulls himself out, leaving only the tip to catch at the insistent, possessive warm walls. Baekhyun immediately reacts to the hot wetness of his tongue, sensitive to everything Chanyeol does by now.

“You’ve damaged me in every way, I don’t know if I should hate you or not,” Baekhyun breathes, hands weaving through Chanyeol’s hair as he arches his back to feed him more with his nubs. Delightfully, Chanyeol gratifies himself by sucking more onto the rosy areolas, taking pleasure in the way Baekhyun clenches around him harder and the way he releases little whimpers. Like a little bitch in heat, just begging to be taken by a dutiful alpha who knows his place yet wants to make him suffer a little bit. After all, no pain, no gain. The bitch has to earn it the hard way.

“Don’t hate me, I’ll love you harder,” Chayeol teasingly says, still not getting the anxiety in Baekhyun’s voice as he starts to hasten his pace all of a sudden.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” Baekhyun whispers, hands reaching out to cradle the taller’s face.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol wonders, eyebrows scrunched. “Are you talking about the way I left you? You were the one who broke up with me, if you can't remember clearly.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something, but he moans out instead so he shuts up.

“But it doesn’t matter,” Chanyeol smiles. “If you want me, you can have me. Maybe having a family with you and Chanseong isn’t such a bad thing.”

All carnal noises suddenly get stuck in Baekhyun’s throat upon hearing those words despite the way Chanyeol pounded into him.

“Chanyeol… you shouldn’t joke like that. It’s not sexy.”

“The prospect of me as your husband isn’t sexy?” Chanyeol teases. “We always used to dream of that, didn’t we? Waking up together, helping each other prepare for work, going back home after a long day, sleeping together and if we aren't too tired, maybe a bit of working each other up throughout the night. It isn’t too late.”

“That’s not what you said back weeks ago!” Baekhyun cries out, face screwing in anger that takes Chanyeol aback.

“Why are you mad?” he asks in confusion.

“Y-You told me you can’t be a father while being a model,” Baekhyun says, glaring with his groggy eyes. “Now you suddenly want to be with me. You’re lying.”

“Hearts change, don’t they?” Chanyeol softly says. “And besides, it doesn’t have to be instantly. I’ll woo you and prove myself to you, make it up for all the years that I couldn’t be there.”

“Oh, yeah?” Baekhyun challenges. “But what if I say that Chanseong is actually your son?”

This time, it’s Chanyeol’s time to fall silent. His handsome face relaxes into an unreadable expression, eyes dark as he stares into Baekhyun’s gaze, as if trying to gauge what lay there on display in his irises for a more substantial meaning behind his words.

“Are you… serious?”

Baekhyun gulps down the lump stuck in his throat.

“Chanseong is seven years old… I had him back when you started out, when we were just twenty-four. I couldn’t hold you back from your dreams, that’s why I broke up with you and raised him on my own.”

Chanyeol purses his lips, astonished at the revelation. No wonder Chanseong seems so… so _him_ at some times. He didn’t want to assume because it could be just a coincidence that he had the same eyes that Chanyeol is known for. But in the end…

Desire fills him up until Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s waist and erupts into an exhilarating assault of rough thrusts that has the smaller’s body bending backward, toes and finger curling from the searing pleasure that blurs his senses. It’s so dangerous, the way Chanyeol pierces into him as if he was trying to reach his breaking point.

“C-Chanyeol please…” Baekhyun sobs, lips bleeding. “I-I c-can’t think straight I-I-”

“I’m a confusing asshole and I know it,” Chanyeol rumbles. “But listen, Baekhyun. Don’t take my reckless, bastard thoughts into account. You just have to know that…” He leans down and kisses his forehead. “…I love you. Will probably always do. And that’s the perfect arrangement, right? You have me crawling back to you on my knees, vulnerable, and you need another parent for Chanseong too. It’s a win-win, especially if it’s me.” He cockily grins. “Where can you get a handsome, rich man who can cook excellent food and with stamina that can allow me to fuck you out into another world? Do I have to mention that this man is also very whipped in every possible sense for you?”

“You are so insufferable,” Baekhyun groans in between gritted teeth as he throws his head back and closes his eyes. “I don’t know… this isn’t what I expected.”

“What did you expect, then?”

“I thought you might just leave.”

Chanyeol laughs lightly.

“If it isn’t you, I would definitely do that. Screw blue balls, I’ll leave if it wasn’t for you.”

“It’s not too late. You can disappear back out of my life in the morning.”

The taller’s face changes from playful to serious when he cups Baekhyun’s face and looks deep in his eyes again.

“You know I won’t do that.”

“I don’t know anything about that.”

“Well,” Channyeol shrugs as he hikes Baekhyun’s legs further up his shoulder, eliciting a long drawled out moan when he slams his whole length into him, causing lewd slapping noises of the wet skins of Chanyeol’s hips and Baekhyun’s plump ass to resonate.

“Sh-Shit, Chanyeol–” Baekhyun gasps, curling over to cradle his abdomen. His face is scrunched up lewdly, mouth wide open and droopy eyes ironically innocent, contrasting greatly from the filthy nature of their lovemaking.

“It’s deep isn’t it?” Chanyeol smiles. “I’m probably all the way up to your womb. Just a little bit more fucking and I might be able to impregnate you with a second child. That way, we won’t have any reason to stay away from each other.”

Baekhyun sobs as Chanyeol screws him, whips him up to shape with a flourish. He’s folded, ass tilted up all for Chanyeol’s taking, who greedily spoils himself with the beautiful, tight warmth.

 _“Chanyeol… Chanyeol… ahh… f-feels so good…”_ Baekhyun yells, hiccupping in between moans as he pulls Chanyeol down to ravage his lips.

“I love you,” Chanyeol suddenly murmurs against his lips.

“P-Please… stop hurting me…”

“The truth hurts that good,” the taller chuckles.

“Tell me you’re lying…”

“But I’m not,” Chanyeol licks at his lips before nipping at the soft flesh. His voice drops into a low whisper as he says in between open-mouthed kisses, “I do love you… I’ve been so cold because you left me with my heart in tow. Now I want both of you back here. With me.”

“I didn’t know you had a disgustingly sappy side,” Baekhyun sighs, closing his eyes.

“I have always been disgustingly sappy, you failed to see it before because you liked the sap before too,” Chanyeol teases as he fucks into him harder.

“H-How do you even do that?!” Baekhyun angrily says, tugging harshly at Chanyeol’s hair.

“Fuck yeah baby pull at my hair like that,” Chanyeol moans, smiling cunningly.

“Why are you talking to me emotionally first then go back to fucking me like you weren’t just telling me about something that could potentially ruin the way your life is right now?!”

“Easy, I let my cock do all the work.”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun groans that turns into a slutty whine before he covers his mouth.

“God that was sexy,” Chanyeol licks his lips. He repositions Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders again. “Moan like that to me again, you’re so hot.”

“I think the fuck not you fucking piece of sh– ah!”

 _“Ah yeah,”_ Chanyeol grunts hotly.

“Listen to me y-you– stop it!” Baekhyun yells, slapping at Chanyeol’s sweaty toned chest as he starts panting when Chanyeol braces himself and plunges into him, hips moving in an animalistic pace. “Dammit you motherfucker! Listen to me!”

“Fuck now, talk later,” Chanyeol breathes, creating more marks on Baekhyun’s skin.

The pace that Chanyeol takes is dangerous because it aims to reach the highest peak of rhapsody, and it can be so destructive. Baekhyun’s already destroyed enough, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to take it, but Chanyeol thinks it’s what he deserves. A good man like Byun Baekhyun whose existence is a major tease deserves to orgasm until his eyes are lost and his soul momentarily leaves his body at the heightened sensation of pure bliss that strikes deep into his bones. Not only that but he especially deserves overflowing volumes of cum in his cute little greedy hole, painting his walls until their white with his loving.

As Baekhyun’s vocals start to reach an octave higher, it begins to sound so vulnerable and scratchy. His voice portrays how ruined he feels by the invasion of pleasure that crawls under his skin, and yet Chanyeol is unapologetic about it. The more ruined, the better. Just proves how much of an expert Chanyeol is at fucking him up until he could forget the fundamental skills for talking and just moan out to verbally portray the effects of his prostrate being abused again and again.

“I-I’m cumming…” Baekhyun moans. He’s just moaning at this point. _“Chanyeol please…”_

“I’m going to cum so fucking hard I’ll flood your insides until you're fully satisfied,” Chanyeol affectionately says, kissing his forehead in an ironically sweet way.

It goes on and on. Chanyeol pushes forward as Baekhyun moves his hips too in order to meet with his thrusts. In and out the cock goes, playing with the tight ring of muscle to the point of redness from being used so much. The cycle continues until Chanyeol finally cums.

 _“Fucking shit!”_ he shouts out violently as he rides out his orgasm, hips stuttering and body jolting as his mouth drops to let out a deep moan. The obscene sight compels Baekhyun to finally blow too, squirting so much that some of the white substance finds their way onto Chanyeol’s chest and face.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispers before he pulls out and sinks on the bed right next to Baekhyun.

It’s slightly dark, and they catch their sparse breaths, panting as they both laid side by side on the bed. The first one who moves is Chanyeol, who grabs Baekhyun and pulls him into his chest. Weak from the high, he lets Chanyeol do so, sighing when he feels his warmth. Safe. Cozy. At home.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, closing his eyes as he kisses his temple. “I should have been more… more attentive to you back then. If I didn’t suck as a boyfriend so much, you wouldn’t have suffered the first years of taking care of Chanseong all alone. I wished I have been there from the start, but what could I do now? All I just want is to be there for you, make sure you and Chanseong are happy and no ungrateful bitch breaks your heart.”

Baekhyun chuckles as he nuzzles his face into Chanyeol’s sweaty chest.

“I’ll forgive you if you took me and Chanseong out for a day out."

The taller man gasps, looking down at Baekhyun.

“Are you serious?”

“Stop moving, I want to sleep.”

“But–”

Baekhyun shuts him up by kissing him full on the lips. He leans away slightly, smiling softly as he puts a finger over Chanyeol’s plump lips.

“Right now, we sleep. Tomorrow, go on a date. Now shut up.”

Perhaps there are some things that are meant to be broken... only to be put back together with polished pieces. Baekhyun really is everything that Chanyeol wants and even more, despite breaking each other before.

And he has him all to himself now. 

 

 


End file.
